


EP.10 S3 : Mercredi 13h27

by tpmbouquins



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, and even more fluff, desolee, oh it's in French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpmbouquins/pseuds/tpmbouquins
Summary: Scène manquante.





	EP.10 S3 : Mercredi 13h27

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de tout cela n'était supposé m'arriver. Ni de regarder SKAM, ni de tomber pour tous ces petits mignons, ni de péter des câbles au milieu de tout ça, ET CERTAINEMENT PAS DE COMMENCER À ÉCRIRE DE LA FANFIC POUR EUX. Visiblement, c'est arrivé. Mais honnêtement, quand la vision de cet Eliott est apparue dans ma tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire.

Ce mercredi, lorsqu’il rentre chez lui en refermant la porte derrière lui, Lucas n’entend pas un bruit. Parce qu’il l’a promis à Basile, il refuse de céder à la panique immédiatement. Mais tout de même, trouver un appartement habité par cinq personnes (dont Mika) complètement silencieux est plutôt inhabituel.

 

Eliott n’est véritablement là que depuis samedi mais Lucas a déjà commencé à penser à lui comme un membre à part entière de la coloc. Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Avoir Eliott ici avec lui est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée même s’il n’est toujours pas sûr d’y croire. Parce qu’Eliott est _Eliott_ et Lucas est… eh bien Lucas est _juste_ Lucas.

 

Mais Eliott a bel et bien passé les cinq dernières nuits à dormir dans ses bras et Lucas détesterait avoir à constater qu’Eliott est retourné chez lui. D’accord, il devra bien le faire un jour, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer des vêtements propres, mais tout de même. Si cela ne tenait qu’à Lucas, Eliott n’aurait pas besoin de tant de fringues que ça, de toute façon.

 

Eliott est toujours là cependant et tous les battements du coeur de Lucas se mélangent à la seconde où il le voit, comme s’ils avaient tous décidé de s’exprimer en même temps, certains trébuchant sur un rythme erratique, quand d’autres semblent vouloir ralentir pour inciter le temps à le faire avec eux, à l’unisson. Eliott est roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé, le soleil entrant par la baie vitrée illuminant ses cheveux décoiffés. Enroulé dans un plaid gigantesque, seule la moitié supérieure de son visage et l’une de ses mains, qu’il a réussi à faire émerger de la montagne de tissu pour tenir son exemplaire de _Humain, trop humain,_ sont visibles. Plongé dans sa lecture et sa paire d’écouteurs vissée dans les oreilles, il est complètement inconscient que Lucas s’est arrêté à la porte du salon pour le regarder. Si on lui demandait, Lucas estimerait qu’avoir tenu 58 secondes avant de céder au besoin urgent de passer sa main dans les reflets blonds de son mec et de toucher sa peau de ses lèvres (peu importe quelle partie de sa peau, Lucas n’est pas le genre de garçon a faire des complications) est un score honorable.

 

-Salut, sourit Eliott en retirant ses écouteurs, ses yeux brillant avant même qu’ils se posent sur leur vis-à-vis.

-T’as froid ? lui demande Lucas, ses doigts glissant le long des contours du plaid.

 

Eliott hausse les épaules, incertain quant à la manière de verbaliser son besoin de se sentir entouré et maintenu, bien plus complexe à exprimer qu’une recherche de chaleur. Comme souvent désormais, Lucas est le premier à se pencher vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres de ses pupilles avant d’y poser les siennes, une inspiration profonde soulevant son torse alors qu’elles entrent en contact. Lucas ne se rend pas compte que ses mains ont pris d’elles-même l’initiative d’aller s’accrocher à la nuque d’Eliott avant qu’un éclat gris, révélé par le mouvement de la couverture encombrante, n’attire son regard.

 

-Oh.

 

Soudainement hypnotisé, il trace chacune des lettres du mot ROMANCE du bout de son index, comptant consciencieusement la cadence des pulsations qu’il perçoit à travers le tissu. _Eliott est toujours là._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis @tpmbouquins sur tumblr. À la base je l'utilise majoritairement pour le fandom CMBYN mais viens donc me parler de SKAM FR si ça te dit ;-).


End file.
